


The Wings of Principle

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Baten Kaitos, Baten Kaitos Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle. A description of Sagi's Fury of a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings of Principle

What have we gotten into?

That was what I questioned myself. Even within the confines of Sagi's heart, I shared the same emotions as him. Shock, surprise and even a hint of fear. Yet, of course, there were my own emotions as well. Disgust, shame, regret. Verus was a fool. He listened to Wiseman and paid thoroughly for it. ... And yet, I can't help but feel it was my own fault. We failed to defeat Wiseman, and now Sagi's paying for it...

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Verus-Wiseman morph shot a blast of dark energy at Milly. Sagi and I called out in unison. Our friend... And, to our horror, the same happened to Sagi's- our- childhood friend beside us. I watched in sheer fear as the monster faced Sagi.

'Sagi!' I called out desperately as he fell from the attack.

We shared the same heart. I could feel his pain as well. It was horrible. I couldn't do a thing but watch Sagi and our friends suffer. I would have sighed in relief when he stood up- and... how could this happen? Sagi... was being held up by Seph! When Verus-Wiseman tried to attack us again... sister- Pieda- blocked the attack for us. And even Thoran- I smiled in Sagi's mind, but I knew he had solid advice. Ven... Ven. Ven assured us that they were alright. I was glad. Everything... They were watching us. Through everything we went through- my siblings watched and they protected us.

It was... reassuring.

However. As much as I would have loved to dwell on the past... we still had a fight to win.

'Sagi...' I murmured as a soundless voice.

I knew Sagi agreed. It was only fitting. The skill that resulted from the unity of our hearts- it was a fitting end.

"Face the fury..."

'... of a God!'

Our hearts lifted in spirits. His arms became enveloped in a white aura- like they had that day in the Vega building. His sword began to glow. Eventually, he became so bright that it was blinding. I felt a rush of pride. Sagi rushed towards Verus-Wiseman, and with the power of our conjoined hearts- slashed at him with all his might. One strike, two, three, four, five, and six. Each left a remarkable gash on Verus-Wiseman. But that wasn't the end of the story. Sagi pulled back, and my heart strained with his- and he made one more slash at the monster, a flurry of light and feathers.

And then the battle was over.


End file.
